Giving Up On Gotham
by Swift Bolt99
Summary: In the Aftermath of his fight with Jerome, Bruce Wayne makes a shocking decision. Can it be reversed?
1. Chapter 1

AN. This is an alternate ending that takes place after the events of 3x14.

Alfred knocked on Bruce's bedroom door to see how he was doing.

"Come in, Alfred," Bruce said.

Alfred walked in and saw Bruce putting a pair of clothes into a suitcase.

"Preparing for another trip to the good old Chalet, eh Master Bruce?"

Bruce stopped what he was doing and turned to address him.

"The latest attempt on my life by Jerome was the last straw, Alfred. We are leaving Gotham, forever. But we're not going to Switzerland.

"Then where are we going?"

"Somewhere within the country that is far away from here, but a lot more peaceful than Gotham ever will be."

"But what about your goal of helping the people of Gotham? What about your fight against the Court of Owls?"

"If the court wants this city, they can have it for all I care and the people can either rise or fall on their own."

"Do you intend to inform Detective Gordon and Selina Kyle about your decision?"

"No. This move is going to be a fresh start for us and given our last argument, I don't think we'll be seeing her again anyway. Not that I'm worried. Once we leave this city. She along everyone else will be forgotten. This is what fresh starts are all about."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was very unlike Bruce to throw his hands up in the air, but maybe all of these negative experiences have finally gotten to him.

"I respect your decision Master Bruce, but may I suggest that you take some time to think about this."

"My mind is already made up. Now would you please make the call to have my plane on standby?"

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred replied."

One hour later, Bruce's plane left Gotham International Airport and headed west.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred was awakened by the sound of the landing gear hitting the ground and the plane beginning to slow.

"Where are we, Master Bruce?"

"You'll see as soon as we get off the plane," Bruce replied.

Once the plane stopped, Alfred grabbed the suitcases and followed Bruce off the plane where he saw a clear blue sky and a large city off in the distance.

After walking a few feet from the plane, Bruce turned around to tell Alfred where they were.

"Welcome to Billings, Montana. Our new home."

Back in Gotham, Detective Gordon was running through the empty halls of Wayne Manor looking for Bruce.

He originally stopped by to see how he was doing, but the emptiness of this house caused him to suspect something was amiss.

"Bruce, Bruce," Gordon shouted as he ran into the study which was just as empty as the rest of the house.

"Bruce, where are you?"

"Save your breath, Detective," a familiar sounding voice said.

Gordon spun around and saw Selina emerging from the curtains.

"Selina, have you seen Bruce?"

"Nope, but this note may give you a hint.

Selina gives him the letter and he unfolds it to see the following message.

To anyone who finds this letter.

If you're reading this now, you've probably noticed that my house now stands empty.

"After my recent conflict with Jerome, I've decided to call it quits on this city and seek greener pastures out west.

I've grown tired of constantly having to deal with enemy, after enemy, after enemy. I've also concluded that my goal of one day helping the people of Gotham was nothing more than a fool's quest. Why should I keep putting myself on the line for a city infested with criminals and devils in disguise anyway?

Gotham is like a sick patient that can never be cured. I was a fool to even believe that I could make a difference in this city. I should've left after I found the man who killed my parents.

The place I'm going to will be paradise compared to Gotham.

I've officially washed my hands clean of this city and everyone in it.

Sincerely.

Bruce.

"I can't believe this. I understand he has taken a lot of crap since the deaths of his parents, but this is cowardice."

"It's absolutely unacceptable, Gordon. If Bruce thinks he's making things better by running away with his tail between his legs, let me be the first one to tell you that HE'S NOT."

"So what are you suggesting?" Gordon asked.

"I say we go out to whatever western state he's in and bring his ass back to Gotham."

"By the looks of that letter, Bruce has clearly made up his mind."

"Bruce can't abandon Gotham because I didn't give him permission to. Now are you gonna help me with this or not?"

"I know that Bruce always flies whenever he goes on a long range trip. I'll call the FAA and see what I can get out of them."

"You do that, but I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are gonna be working together."

"Oh boy," Gordon thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Detective Gordon was standing in Captain Bullock's office waiting for him to finish his phone call with the FAA.

"Alright, thanks for the tip. After keeping me waiting for all eternity," Bullock snapped then hung up."

"So what did they say?" Gordon asked.

"It turns out wonder boy and his butler hopped on the Wayne jet and flew all the way to Billings, Montana."

"Then that's where me and Selina are going."

"Cat must really love this kid to want him back so badly. I think you too should just let him be. He's a law bidding citizen, let him go where he wants."

"I've already promised to help Selina with this venture. Not that I had a choice. She never takes no for an answer, especially when it comes to Bruce."

"Your generosity will be your undoing one day, Jim. But good luck to both of you."

"Thanks Harvey," Gordon replied with a smile then ran out of the office.

Gordon's apartment

Gordon walked through the door and found Selina sitting on the couch chugging the milk carton.

Upon noticing him, she slammed it onto the coffee table.

"Any leads, Jim?"

"According to the FAA, Bruce and Alfred flew to Billings, Montana."

"Billings, what kind of name is that for a city?" Selina asked.

"Beats me, but this is the best lead we have on Bruce."

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I book a flight, which I'm about to do right now," Gordon replied then went over to his computer.

"Make sure you get first class seats Jim," Selina said then went back to drinking the milk.

Billings, Montana

Bruce was on the roof of his new mansion looking out at the city skyline as Alfred walked up behind him.

"Here is your lemonade sir."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce replied as he accepted his drink."

"Is there anything else you need, Master Bruce?"

"No, I just wish to be alone in my thoughts right now."

"Very well then," Alfred said then headed back into the house as Bruce returned his attention back to the Billings skyline which looked very beautiful in the night.

"I wonder if she even misses me at all," Bruce thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

TChapter Four

Gotham International Airport

"I call the window seat," Selina said as she quickly sat down. Detective Gordon sat in the sear next to her and buckled his seatbelt."

"Is this your first time being on a plane, Selina?"

"Yeah, and good job on getting First class seats for us. I owe you one."

"You're welcome. First class is actually my favorite way of flying. Five star seats and a great amount of legroom."

"Great indeed," Selina replied as she stretched her legs, the seat was very comfortable to her too.

Soon enough, the announcement for takeoff came over the speaker and Selina buckled up and.

"Phase one of Operation Get Bruce Wayne Back To Where He Belongs is a go."

"Pretty lengthy codename for a mission," Gordon commented.

"Huh, do you have a better one?"

"No."

"Good, now let's enjoy the flight."

The plane rolled down the runway and took off.

Gordon and Selina had a very long flight ahead of them, so they had plenty of time to come up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Billings Logan International Airport

Billings, Montana

After a flight that felt like an eternity, Detective Gordon and Selina were back on solid ground but there was no time to rest on their laurels.

They secured a Ford Expedition from the rental lot then they drove out into the city.

"Our first stop is going to be the Secretary of State's office to get Bruce's address and phone number and then we're going straight to him."

"You mean I'm going to him," Selina said.

"But I thought we were a team."

"We are, Gordon. But if this mission of ours is to succeed, we need to play a little game called divide and conquer."

"Separate them from each other and talk to them one on one?"

"Yeah, you lure Alfred out to a restaurant or whatever and I'll talk to Bruce."

"Do you think you'll be able to convince him to come back to Gotham with us?"

"Absolutely. Bruce may be able to run circles around his butler, but he can't pull that crap with me without me making a fuss about it."

"I remember what you said back at Indian Hill about you having him wrapped around your pinky."

Selina just smiled and nodded in confirmation.

As they drove down the busy streets, Selina looked out the window and saw a lot of buildings under construction.

"Hmm, the people here really seem to get a kick out of building things."

"That's why they call it the Magic City Selina, and it's the largest city in the state. It started out as a railroad town in 1882 and has been booming in size and population ever since. It's named after Fredrick H. Billings who was the President of the Northern Pacific Railroad back in the day."

"Thanks for the history lesson, Jim. But I'm only interested in one thing and one thing only."

"I understand."

One hour later they arrived at the Secretary of State office and went inside. There were a lot of people waiting to be called up to the clerks desk but Gordon didn't care, he and Selina were here on a mission.

"Excuse me sir, but you have to take a number and wait to be called up like everyone else," the clerk said.

"Well I don't have time to wait. Detective Gordon, GCPD and I'm looking for a person of interest pertaining to a case back in Gotham."

"And what's with the kid?"

"She is an associate of the POI, so cut the crap and give me the fucking address and phone number to the house of Bruce Wayne."

"Not wanting to test him any further, the clerk quickly pulled it up.

"1477 Frederick Street. Red brick mansion on the right hand side, you can't miss it and the phone number is 406-337-2218."

"Thank you," Gordon replied then after writing down the information on a piece of paper, he and Selina left the building and returned to their vehicle.

"Very impressive, Gordon. I've never seen you get that badass since you threatened to beat the life out of Hugo Strange," Selina said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I have my moments. I'll drop you off at the corner of Frederick Street so you don't have to walk across the city and then I'll call Alfred to have him meet me somewhere."

"Got it, let's roll."

Gordon smiled at her enthusiasm and started the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gordon turned onto Frederick Street and stopped in front of a house.

"Well this your stop, Selina. I hope your pep talk with Bruce works."

"Oh it will, Gordon. And good luck on your end too."

"Thanks, Cat," Gordon replied then Selina got out of the vehicle and continued on toward Bruce's house

After waiting a couple of seconds, Gordon pulled out his phone.

New Wayne Manor

Bruce sat quietly in his study or the square as he called it reading a book when Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce, I'm gonna be stepping out for a while. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Very well, Master Bruce," Alfred replied then turned to leave.

This new study was drastically different than the one back at his old house. Apart from two book shelfs and a fireplace, a sofa and two chairs, and coffee table with a photo of his parents there was nothing else to speak of. The walls were barren as they were on the day they moved in.

Bruce went on with his reading, enjoying the silence around him.

"So the more things change the more they stay the same."

Bruce dropped his book and spun around to see Selina standing between the window drapes.

"Selina… how did you get here?"

"I have my ways, none of which I will reveal to you."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Selina replied then walked towards him.

Bruce was at a lost for this. He didn't tell anyone that he was going to Montana, let alone Billings.

He thought he had covered his tracks perfectly, it turned out he was wrong and he now found himself with Selina in his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, Alfred left not too long ago."

"Splendid," Selina replied with a smile then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Bruce said as he reeled from the pain, the fact that Selina's gloves had pieces of brass on them made the hit hurt even more.

"That's for being a coward and skipping town on me, again."

"I can't take it anymore, Selina. After my last fight with Jerome, I decided that I finally had enough of Gotham. And our last conservation also factored into my decision to leave as well. I thought I lost you forever and any hope of reconciliation was zero percent."

"You survived the murder of your parents, you survived our run in with the assassins, you survived your first encounter with Jerome, you survived Theo Galavan, twice. You survived our time in the streets, you survived our encounter with Sonny, you survived Indian Hill, you survived meeting that owl mask lady, you survived our heist of that sculpture and your second encounter with Jerome. You won that fight for crying out loud."

"What's your point, Selina?"

"My point is when you've survived so much shit, you're pretty much beyond the point of packing your bags and running away and the Bruce Wayne I know would never run away under any circumstance and I for one am not going to sit idly by and let him devolve into a coward. That isn't a person I can bring myself to stand shoulder to shoulder with, let alone call my boyfriend."

"Are you willing to forgive me for not telling you about your mother if I agree to return to the city?"

"Yes and only if you agree to return to Gotham and promise to never be a coward again. And if you ever decide to flee across the country with your tail between your legs again, I will track you down and relay your address to everyone in Gotham. Granted that not everyone is gonna want to come after you, but it only takes one person getting pass your butler and lackluster security to get to you."

Hours later, Alfred returned to the house with Detective Gordon and called out for Bruce. It didn't take long for him to come running down the hallway and he was surprised to see Gordon.

"Detective?"

"Hello Bruce. Listen, Alfred and I need to talk to you about your decision to flee Gotham."

"Convincing me to change my mind won't be necessary."

"It absolutely bloody is," Alfred shouted which was something he rarely did.

"Calm down, Jeeves," Selina said as she joined the conservation.

"Ms. Kyle, I wasn't expecting to see you again. How did you get here?"

"I have my ways."

Alfred glanced over at Gordon and he nodded in confirmation."

"After a lengthy conservation with Selina, I've decided that we are moving back to Gotham and I will recommit to the pursuit of my goals. Our bags are packed and the car is ready to go in the garage.

"I take it you've already booked a flight?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, but we have to be at the airport by 8PM if we are to catch it in time.

"Well it's five-fifty right now, so we better get moving, Master Bruce."

"Agreed."

"And I'm riding with you, Bruce."

"Me too, if that's alright."

"Certainly Detective Gordon, but what about the Expedition you parked outside?" Alfred asked

"I'll call one of the local towing companies and have them take it back to the airport."

"Not wanting to waste another minute, they headed for the garage as Gordon made his call.

"When we leave this house B, don't even think about looking back," Selina growled into his ear.

After spending a great deal of time sitting in rush hour traffic, Alfred, Jim, Bruce, and Selina made it to the airport. The wait for the flight was long and uneventful, but worth it.

At approximately 8PM, a 747 took off with the gang onboard for the long flight back to Gotham.

And home.

Bruce had feeling that Selina and Gordon teamed up to bring him back home, but he didn't care. Selina was happy with him again and all was right with the world because of it.


End file.
